


Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Changing Her Lover's Memories

by KamuSusanoo



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamuSusanoo/pseuds/KamuSusanoo
Summary: On a Rainy Night, Misaki Tokura is lost in the past.And Kourin Tatsunagi has a job to to.





	Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Changing Her Lover's Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Implied sex  
> This started as a Sad MisaKou fic, but I can't stand the idea of that ship being SAD because I love those girls.  
> Set during the awkward beginning of Legion Mate  
> Originally Written 7/20/2014

The rain was torrential. It was the second night of an unprecedented, unpredicted, rain storm that had a death-grip over the city’s skies. Misaki Tokura traced the trail of raindrops down her window with a lazy finger. She let out a bored sigh, stroking the Sub-Manager quietly, he purred as she did. Lightning danced around the sky and thunder shook the house. She lifted her cat into her arms, rubbing his stomach gently. “It’ll let up soon, don’t worry,” she pushed a few strands of hair back behind her ear, business will pick back up the shop will be full of action in no time,” she smiled as she moved from the window to her bed, and laid down, the cat resting on her stomach. She closed her eyes, and started drifting to sleep, her thought’s dancing to the rain. She felt the soft touch of the ribbon on her face. 

“Kourin…” she whispered, almost completely drowned out by the thunder.

“Yes?”

Misaki shot up, the Sub-Manager tumbling down her torso. “Kourin!”

 

“You called for me didn’t you?”

Misaki stared, stunned, at the girl who stood in her room. The window hadn’t been opened, nor had the door. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around the blonde girl. “It’s… it’s really you.” She couldn’t believe it still. Even though it had only been a few days since she saw her defeat Kai at the ruins, she couldn’t believe she would be, could be, there now.

Kourin didn’t return the hug. Misaki felt a slight twist in her gut. Kourin slowly pushed her back, Misaki choked back a sob. “I’m here, but we need to talk.” She stepped lightly across the room, and sat on the bed, petting the cat who hopped to her side. Misaki had followed her every step but couldn’t believe what was happening. Kourin had sat in that same spot a thousand times, pet that same cat the same way a thousand times, but this time seemed so cold.

So… unloving.

“Wh-What do you need to talk about?” Misaki slowly found her way to the bed, and sat beside Kourin. There was a few small inches of space between the pair, but if Misaki was pressed to describe it, it would have felt like miles.

“You know why I’m here,” Kourin locked her emerald eyes onto the girl at her side, “Forget Aichi.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

Kourin looked to the wrist of her lavender haired friend. “You kept my ribbon.” Misaki nodded. “How like you. Holding on to relics of people who are no longer in your life.”

“What do you!?” Kourin grabbed Misaki by the collar and kissed her. It was a slow kiss, but they sat there for a moment before Kourin pushed her back away. “Kourin…” she put her hand up to her mouth, and looked over to the blonde who was looking at something in her hand.

A small, golden key.

Misaki felt frantically around her neck, but sure enough the chain was gone. “This is exactly what I mean. You hold on to little things that remind you of people. The key your parents gave you, my ribbon, you memories of Aichi.”

“Kourin, I need that key back, please…”

“Forget about Aichi.”

“You know I can’t do that.”

“Then I will destroy the key.”

Misaki froze. “You… you can’t.”

“Can’t I?”

“You wouldn’t. The Kourin I know couldn’t do such a thing. The Kourin I love couldn’t do such a thing,” she failed to hold back a stream of tears that fell down her cheek like the rain down the window.

Kourin glanced a way for a moment before returning her glare to the girl sobbing before her. She placed the key slowly around Misaki’s neck, and, as she pulled back ran her hand along the girl’s right arm, tangling her fingers into the black ribbon tied against it. She gave it a quick tug, freeing it from Misaki’s arm and throwing her to the floor at Kourin’s feet.

“I said forget.”

“No,” Misaki protested between sobs.

Kourin as she pulled back ran her hand along the girl’s right arm, tangling her fingers into the black ribbon tied against it. She gave it a quick tug, freeing it from Misaki’s arm and throwing her to the floor at Kourin’s feet.

“I said forget,” she barked, kneeling down. She lifted Misaki’s chin with her hand, keeping their faces close enough that they could feel the others breath, Misaki’s quick, uneven, heaving gasps and sobs, to Kourin’s focused, even breath. “Forget about me, and forget about Aichi.”

 

“And if I don’t?” Misaki seemed to regain her composure all at once. Kourin found this… almost annoying. A faint memory in the back of her head caused her to flinch at Misaki’s gaze. 

She looked at the ribbon in her hand, and in a quick move, pressed it against Misaki’s neck and pushed the defiant girl against the bed. “We’ll see how quick you are to reject my propositions when you can’t breathe.”

Misaki choked and struggled for a moment, bringing her arms up and digging her nails into Kourin’s arms. “Stop,” she coughed, tears welling back up in her eyes. “Please.”

Kourin loosened her grip for a moment. Misaki pushed back and threw her to the ground, grabbing the ribbon and pressing it down on Kourin’s neck, changing their positions as she lay on top of the blonde. “I knew you were still in there,” she gasped, still catching her breath. “Come back to me, Kourin. Bring Aichi back and we can go back to the way things were. Remember?”

Kourin gave a half hearted struggle. Misaki was choking her, that was true, but she knew it wasn’t nearly as tight as she could be, and it wasn’t as tightly as Kourin had done to her just minutes ago.

And all at once, she stopped struggling as Misaki kissed her. It was a slow, warm kiss, a bit of biting on her bottom lip, a kiss like she would have given her at any other time. Kourin wanted to fight it, given what she was there to do, it was the right thing to do, every fiber of her being was telling her to do her job, Misaki has to forget! But she returned the kiss none the less. Misaki moved the ribbon away and ran a hand down Kourin’s side, slowly, trailing her fingers along the girl’s curves. The biting on Kourin’s lip grew a little more intense, and she let out a quiet noise, trying to pull herself together and not get lost in the moment. One of her hands moved and became tangled in Misaki’s lavender hair, and she flashed back to the first time they kissed, the first night they spent together, their first actual date without anyone else around, memories she had suppressed. Memories she knew would get in the way of the job she was there to do.

The job she was there to do.

What was the job she was there to do?

Misaki pulled away, gently running he teeth along Kourin’s lip as she did. The two girls looked back at each other, panting, their bodies pressed against one another. Kourin pulled Misaki close and bit her neck softly, Misaki’s hands pressed into Kourin’s side. Moments passed, the two carried each up, holding close, arms moving around each other. Clothes lifted off and found their way to the floor as the girls found their way to the bed. Misaki fell on top of Kourin, their kisses grew longer, their touches softer, the thunder out side rumbled as their bodies touched, the room shook with each kiss, the lightning flashed with each touch, and the two became lost in each other, and time slipped from their minds, each occupied only by the other.

Sunlight began to stream through the blinds. Kourin looked at the girl wrapped around her body, running a hand softly through her hair. She had come here for one thing, but she couldn’t bring her self to do it. She could erase Misaki’s memories so easily right now, it would be child’s play, but she couldn’t. She traced her fingers along the bite marks on Misaki’s neck and shoulders, and began to pull herself out of her grasp and out of the bed.

Even as she frantically gathered her clothes she could feel Misaki’s touch over every inch of her body, an unshakeable reminder of what she was leaving behind. She looked at the ribbon that still lay on the floor where the whole thing had started, and contemplated for just a moment taking it with her.Misaki was just beginning to awaken as she finished getting dressed, but before she could open her eyes, Kourin was gone, the ribbon fluttering to the ground.

Misaki ran her fingers along the empty bed sheets. She knew the girl had been there, the bites on her neck, the finger nail marks on her back, the feeling on her flesh, the smell of her hair, it all lingered. She looked at the ribbon, it had moved several feet from where it had been, and felt sick. She’d lost her again.

And she had no way of knowing when she would ever see her again.


End file.
